


An evening out

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [34]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Prompt fulfillment: an evening out doing something glamorous with Tom Hiddleston.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 11





	An evening out

Tom exits the limo first, pausing to adjust his jacket - tailored to cause just the right amount of dirty thoughts - before turning to stoop and reach back into the car for your hand.  
  
You briefly toy with the idea of staying in the car, leaving him stooped in such a way - but you know he won’t give up until you’re standing before the entrance to the theater with him. Reaching out to accept his assistance you blink away spots - the result of the barrage of flashes of light from the photographers that are documenting this night premiere.

Heart racing, you have to remember to keep smiling - don’t let your mouth hang open. Eyes watering, you take in the gauntlet you now have to work through before gaining admittance to the building.   
  
You turn your attention back to the impeccably dressed man offering you his arm and realize that instead of smoldering for the cameras, his attention is solely focused on you. “What? You ask, your already thumping heart now trying to skip a few beats. It’s those eyes, paired with that devilish expression and general air of mischief that does it.   
  
“Mmmmm - nothing.” He wraps his hand over yours when you finally loop your arm under his and place your hand on his forearm. “Just taking a moment to appreciate the dazzling woman who agreed to be my date tonight.”


End file.
